While the prior art is replete with game boards, wherein the movement of the game pieces on the game board are dictated by the rolling of a single die or a pair of dice in accordance with pre-established rules, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,234,185; 3,744,800; 3,642,285 and 3,989,243; none of the game boards to date have combined the elements of two of the most well recognized games of chance; i.e., the card game commonly referred to as "21" or "blackjack", and the dice game commonly referred to as "craps".
Also none of the prior art devices have envisioned a game board wherein the game pieces, by virtue of their disposition on the game board, produce stationary and movable obstacles to the passage of dice along the game board surface. In addition, none of the prior art devices have contemplated increasing the number of obstacles on a game board surface, in direct proportion to the number of people playing the game, so that the first player is confronted with the least number of obstacles, and the last player is confronted with the greatest number of obstacles.